White Blood and Chaos
by ViValix96
Summary: When a mysterious girl and an old Shinra experiment enter Vincent's life, all chaos lets loose. Set several years post-film. ViVa/OC Co-written with Annej Ennyl. *slight mary-sue* rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** So, this is going to be a very short bit of story(it's a prelude, after all). I'm just stretching my legs with this little fic because I'm not sure if it's got anything going for it. So, enjoy this small excerpt(actually chapter one in disguise, wink wink) and let me know what you think. I don't own FFVII, nor any characters, nor ideas, nor... you get where I'm going with this, yeah?_

**Prelude**

Vincent was staring wide eyed at Kadaj. He pulled his gun from its holster and aimed it at the smirking man before him. He pulled the trigger and a bullet raced towards the silver haired man. Suddenly an energy wave erupted outwards, shimmering the same color as Kadaj's angry eyes, around the man. He raised his leather clad arms to the stormy skies and cried, "Come, Sephiroth! I give to you my body as a host!" His glorious expression changed sharply to one of shock, then severe pain. He collapsed to his knees, his eyes closed. Purple veins began to spread over his skin as he cried out. Vincent looked up, surprised, from the bullet lying uselessly on the ground and returned to his senses. He glanced at his gun, then ran at the writhing man within the wall of now black energy. He knew it was reckless, but he somehow had to stop the return of someone as dangerous as Sephiroth. There seemed to be no other choice. He came into contact with the barrier and, surprisingly, broke through. He stumbled, shocked he'd walked right through without being harmed. That was a mistake. He glanced upwards at something black descending upon the circle he was in, then shielded his face, crying out in pain. A blinding flash followed, then came an eerie silence. Black vapors cleared as a cold wind blew, and one man knelt on the ground where two had been. Long silver hair danced on the breeze. Sephiroth. Vincent had disappeared, it seemed. Sephiroth laughed maliciously, then choked, grasping his head. He cried out in pain, then it passed. He lifted his head, but something was different. His eyes were now a brownish red, contrary to their usual greenish color. He glanced down at his body, then examined his hands as though he'd never seen them before.

"What... the hell...?" He said. That didn't sound anything like Sephiroth. It was Vincent. At that moment, his eyes changed back to green. Sephiroth frowned, placing a clenched fist over his heart. "It is there..."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** Well, this is it, folks. The beginning of an adventure. For a Mary-Sue. If you don't like Mary, then don't tell me in a review. Just think it. I don't own FFVII._

**Chapter One**

"Has anyone heard from Vincent lately?" Cloud asked as he sat next to me. Tifa, Yuffie and myself all shook our heads. He sighed. "I wonder where he could be..." He slid a hand next to mine, almost touching me. I glanced down, blushing, then looked over at a tall tree.

"Maybe he's just busy?" Yuffie asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Since when is Vincent ever busy? All he does is sulk," I said sadly.

"He's never away for long. He'll show up," Tifa said, pushing off of a rock. "Why don't we call someone? See if he's been around?"

"Who? Cid?" Cloud asked.

"Cid's not in contact with Vincent," I said, raising an eyebrow at Cloud. He grinned, interpreting my expression as something else. He put his hand on mine. I pulled it away. "However, why not call Reeve? I'm fairly certain he'd know where Vincent is, if anyone ever does." Cloud was watching me confusedly. I stood and withdrew my cell-phone from my back pocket, watching Cloud watch me. I dialed Reeve, then sighed, hanging up. "No answer."

"That's strange. Anyway, there's not much else we can do, except-" Tifa stopped speaking, then glanced around. "What is that?" I sensed it too.

"It ... can't be, can it?" I turned to Cloud. He rose, frowning.

"It is..."

"What!?" Yuffie cried, feeling left out. We all glanced at her.

"Sephiroth's back."

"But I thought he was gone for good!" She cried, jumping up. She stumbled, then fell back. I sighed. Then a thought hit me.

"You... don't think Vincent could've..." I was worried now. It was one thing to not know where he was, but another to not know if he was safe. I think Cloud sensed my panic because he shook his head and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"He's not that reckless," he said, frowning. I glanced at him, surprised. He was jealous! He looked at me, trying to tell me something. I blushed, the intensity of his gaze being so strong. I removed his hand from my shoulder and began walking towards the east. "You're not going after him... are you?"

"Yes. I'll just warp there... don't be too slow," I said, and disappeared. Cloud took a step towards me.

"How do you...warp...?" I was gone. I didn't care if he wanted to know. They all didn't need to know how I had somehow gotten white materia into my bloodstream, or that I had two more. Cloud didn't need to know that I could've saved Aeris had I refused to take her materia, or that I was only traveling with them because it was my destiny to save the world from great peril. No. No one had to know that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I reappeared on the outskirts of Midgar, or what had once been Midgar. Piles of charred and rusted metal lay scattered over the landscape, along with the crumbling remains of buildings and steel framework. I sensed Sephiroth was near. I was careful to hide among the rubble, but he spotted me before I saw him. He mis-stepped and I turned. I dashed.

"Acyl!" I stopped. Vincent had called my name.

"Vincent? Where are you!" I was more concerned with finding him than with the man approaching me from behind.

"I'd... rather not say." He sounded embarrassed.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Say you're not hurt," I cried. It would be unbearable if Vincent was hurt... then maybe he'd die. I couldn't live with that. I loved him too much. I paused. I just... said that? Now I felt strange. I loved Vincent... I'd been denying that to myself for how long?

"I'm not hurt. Not too badly..." He sounded strange... almost like how Cloud sounded...

"Where are you? I'll help you," I called, unsure where the voice had come from.

"Behind you." I turned.

"Oh, no you're not!" I cried, noticing that Sephiroth was closing in on me.

"I am within Sephiroth. I tried to stop Kadaj from summoning him, but in the process, I wound up inside him." My mouth hung open.

"What?... No... that's not possible... you're a dirty liar!" I cried, and I began running. "How could you? You... you killed Vincent!" Tears began streaming down my pale cheeks as I ran, stumbling over rubble.

"Wait! Acyl! Sephiroth has never met you! How would he know your name? How could he imitate my voice? How could he resist killing you as I have?" I stopped, thinking. That's right. Sephiroth has no clue who I am... then that means...

"Vincent!" I cried, running towards him. I was going to hug him, but he stopped me.

"No! Don't... come any closer! Run!" He cried, and I watched as his eyes change to green. I hadn't noticed they'd been red. He laughed.

"Ah... so, we finally meet, Acyl... he was right. You are quite pretty," Sephiroth's chilling voice said. "Not, however, pretty enough that you should be spared." He extended his hand as I cowered and his notorious sword appeared. "In fact, killing you would give me great pleasure. Your friend would be crushed, filled with despair... Ah, the despair. Now, die," he said, quite epically. I drew my own blade, not knowing what good it'd do me. I felt the materia in my blood begin to flow freely. It was my adrenaline, and I knew then that I may stand a chance. I decided I'd take it. Sephiroth laughed. "You hope to save your pitiful life, do you? That's wonderful," he scoffed, raising his blade. He let it fall with great force. I held my own sword above my head, bracing for impact. It was greater than I expected, and I fell to my knees in order to protect my flesh from that biting steel. His strength was beginning to overwhelm my own, and tears appeared at the edges of my eyes.

"I'm sorry... Vincent..." I had resigned myself to death. I let my arms fall, and my blade clattered to the ground. I closed my eyes, kneeling, waiting for the final blow. I let tears flow freely now. "I tried. If you aren't around.. I see no reason for me to be..." I was numb. Physically, mentally, emotionally. For all I knew, I'd been sliced in half and was bleeding to death.

"Acyl... please... get up and go before he comes back," Vincent's voice said. I opened my brown eyes and saw that the man's before me were red.

"... Vincent..."

"Please... go..." He was frowning. Those red eyes were definitely Vincent's. They held such compassion, such... such emotion... He held my gaze, and I felt my cheeks begin to blush, so I looked away.

"I can't leave you, Vincent... I have to help you... somehow."

"We are bonded at the heart," he said, resting his hand there. I approached him and rested my hand there as well.

"Then I'll separate them," I said, calling upon the materia. I pulled my hand back and held a heart in it. I glanced up at the tall man. He was still alive, and the heart was still beating. "Are you ready?" He nodded. I once again called upon the materia, and there were two hearts. One disappeared back into Sephiroth, and the other rose into the air. Suddenly, there stood Vincent. His eyes were closed, and he promptly collapsed. I dashed to catch him, but someone got there before I did. I gasped. I looked up and saw bright blue eyes under a crown of blond hair.


End file.
